Knight in Shining Armor
by PugNTurtle
Summary: Someone is tired of Vince taking advantage of Stephanie. StephCena, LilianUndertaker
1. The Attack

Title: Knight in Shining Armor  
  
Author: Katie  
  
E-Mail: PugNTurtle@a...  
  
Rating: R for language, violence  
  
Pairing: Stephanie/?, Lilian/?  
  
Spoilers: 8/14/03 SmackDown!  
  
Summary: Someone is tired of Vince constantly putting Stephanie in danger.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and actual people in this fic belong to the WWE and  
  
their respective counterparts.  
  
Notes: Feedback is appreciated but not begged for. It's not in my character.  
  
~/~  
  
She gasped, trying to catch her breath. She could hear the  
  
referee asking her if she was okay, but she couldn't seem to form the words.  
  
After all, her ribs felt like they were on fire and her already injured sternum  
  
was aching once again. She wouldn't be surprised if her ribs were broken. After  
  
all, being crushed by someone 350 pounds might do that to someone.  
  
Stephanie McMahon felt the anger rise as she heard Sable  
  
announcing A-Train as the winner of the 'match'. Some match it was. It was a one  
  
sided affair the whole time.  
  
Stephanie felt tears come to her eyes as she saw her father  
  
kissing Sable over her. She tried to stand up to fight them, to at least get  
  
them apart, only to have her weak arms give out on her. Instead, she simply lay  
  
on the mat, gripping her throbbing chest and waiting for her father to leave.  
  
"Now, now, now, Stephanie," Vince said, standing over his  
  
daughter. "Are you sure you don't want to quit?" Vince taunted.  
  
"Never," Stephanie managed to choke out, drawing her eyes up to  
  
meet her father's. She winced when she saw the anger in his face, but until he  
  
actually fired her, Stephanie was going to be strong. Well, as strong as one can  
  
be while lying on the floor of a wrestling ring writhing in pain.  
  
"You know, Stephanie, you were always the pain in the ass. You  
  
kids were a constant thorn in my side," Vince growled.  
  
"Fuck you," Stephanie yelled, loud enough for the microphone to  
  
pick up and carry so the crowd could hear it. They cheered, glad to see that  
  
Stephanie wasn't taking anything from her father.  
  
"You always had a smart mouth," Vince said, shaking his head.  
  
"That got you into constant trouble." Stephanie didn't answer, rather she closed  
  
her eyes, trying to shut out the pain coursing through her body. However, her  
  
eyes shot open when Vince asked, "Where are you going?" She saw A-Train smile  
  
and mouth, 'What?' "You're not done here," Vince said, gesturing to his  
  
daughter. "Hit the Train Wreck!" Vince snarled.  
  
Steph shuddered and tried to pull herself away from the ring.  
  
Even with the delay it took for A-Train to toss the referee out of the ring he  
  
still grabbed her easily, lifting her up to prepare her execution.  
  
However, the crowd cheered and Stephanie was dropped to the  
  
apron. From her vantage point she saw her father and Sable leap out of the ring.  
  
A few seconds later the ring bounced, and Stephanie saw A-Train fall to the mat,  
  
rolling out of the ring seconds later.  
  
Stephanie's eyes widened as her hands gripped her aching ribs  
  
again, relieved that someone had come to her rescue. As much as she hated to  
  
admit it she was weak and there was no way she could have fought off three  
  
people.  
  
Bringing her eyes up, she intended to thank whoever had saved  
  
her neck moments ago. She expected the Undertaker. However, the words froze on  
  
her lips as she met the eyes of John Cena.  
  
"Are you okay, Steph?" John asked, kneeling next to her and  
  
placing an arm on her shoulder.  
  
"I. don't know," Stephanie whimpered. "It hurts."  
  
"I know it does," John said soothingly. "We need to get you some  
  
medical help."  
  
"Can't stand," Stephanie gasped.  
  
John nodded sympathetically, not thinking twice as he leaned  
  
down and pulled Stephanie into his arms easily, her head resting against his  
  
chest, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. "Is that  
  
okay?" he asked, his breath causing her hair to move slightly.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Stephanie whispered, feeling oddly comfortable in his  
  
arms.  
  
"Let's get you some help then." 


	2. Watching Over Her

She hissed through her teeth, wincing as the trainer probed her  
  
injured ribs, trying to feel for any broken ones. Stephanie managed a small  
  
smile for John as he wordlessly offered his hand to her, accepting the gesture.  
  
Stephanie's mind drifted, thinking to how John had come out of  
  
nowhere to help her. She wouldn't have been surprised if her father, Sable, and  
  
A-Train had destroyed her in the middle of the ring. However, John had come out  
  
to help her. Stephanie vaguely remembered seeing the Undertaker being helped to  
  
the back as well. She really hoped that he was okay, for he had at least tried  
  
to help her out and she already felt guilty at the idea of his being hurt at her  
  
expense.  
  
"Are you okay, Stephanie?" John asked worriedly, seeing the  
  
dazed look in her eyes  
  
"Mm-hmm," she managed to murmur, thinking of what had happened  
  
after John saved her. He had carried her to the back, taking her immediately to  
  
her dressing room, settling her gently on the couch. She had asked to go there,  
  
knowing that she could summon a trainer and she didn't want attention brought to  
  
herself. Stephanie had also expected, but not exactly wishing so, for John to  
  
leave her.  
  
He surprised her, though. John had actually sat next to her as  
  
the trainer immediately began examining her, trying to determine if A-Train had  
  
broken something with his powerful offense.  
  
The door creaked open and Stephanie jumped slightly, half  
  
expecting her father and Sable to come sauntering into the private room. John  
  
half rose as well, stopping as the Undertaker walked into the room.  
  
"Calm yourself, boy," Undertaker said, nodding to John as he  
  
rested an arm against his injured ribs. "I'm not here to cause trouble."  
  
Stephanie glanced between the two men, not surprised at the  
  
immediate tension. After all, the two had just had two hellacious matches and  
  
there was no love lost between the two. "Are you okay, Taker?" Stephanie finally  
  
asked, noticing the way he was favoring his own ribs.  
  
"I'll survive," the tall man replied, sitting gingerly in a  
  
chair across from the two. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"I'll survive too," Stephanie said quietly, raising her arms  
  
with a slight wince to allow the trainer to begin wrapping her ribs.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you out," Undertaker said quietly,  
  
choosing to ignore the worried looks the trainer was aiming at him.  
  
"It's not your fault," Stephanie replied. "My father's goons are  
  
too much for any man alive."  
  
"Still, I feel responsible," Undertaker said. "And there will be  
  
hell to pay next week."  
  
"You can count on that," John said, breaking his silence. The  
  
Undertaker looked at him in surprise, and John raised his eyebrows. "I do have a  
  
heart, you know."  
  
"I didn't say anything," Undertaker replied, raising his hands  
  
in defense with a small smile before wincing in pain.  
  
"Are you... uh. sure you don't want to get that checked out?"  
  
John asked. Undertaker gave him a look, and he quickly added, "Never mind, just  
  
checking."  
  
"We need some sort of game plan," Undertaker said.  
  
"Jump from behind," Stephanie said, attempting to shift  
  
positions like she always did while holding a conversation. Her aching ribs  
  
screamed at her but when John noticed, he quickly helped the young McMahon to  
  
sit up, causing Undertaker to raise an eyebrow at his caring manner for the  
  
female.  
  
He quickly wiped the look off his face, not wanting to insult  
  
John with his skeptical look, instead choosing to say, "That sounds good and  
  
all, but Steph, with Show, A-Train, Sable, and not to mention Brock Lesnar, the  
  
have us beat. We need to figure out something, and something good."  
  
"Yeah, but what?" Stephanie questioned, sighing and leaning her  
  
head back.  
  
John was about to say something but a shrill ring interrupted  
  
them. "Can someone grab that for me? I can't move" Stephanie asked, nodding to  
  
the phone sitting on a table a few feet away. John had the phone in his hand  
  
before Undertaker could even stand, the veteran drawing up another amused look  
  
at the move. John Cena was obviously smitten with Stephanie McMahon. "Who is  
  
it?" Stephanie asked tiredly.  
  
John glanced at the caller ID, then told her, "Lilian." 


	3. Talking

Stephanie frowned, remembering that her friend had asked for the  
  
night off about a month ago. Picking up the cell phone, she said, "Hey, Lil,"  
  
only to have the little blonde's panic filled voice fill her ears.  
  
"Oh my God, Steph, are you okay?"  
  
"Lilian, I'm fine," Steph said.  
  
"All I saw was the rapping white boy come out to save you and  
  
then they cut out. Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"Lilian, I'm fine. John and the Taker are here with me,"  
  
Stephanie repeated. "I'm really lucky that John saved me though."  
  
"Oh, Steph. Your father is such an asshole."  
  
"Tell me about it. I'm going to get him back, though, one way or  
  
another."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Steph?" Lilian asked with a frown.  
  
"It means that I am going to stake my father by the balls and  
  
hang him," Stephanie replied. She barely noticed the look that John and  
  
Undertaker exchanged, once mostly of surprise.  
  
"Steph, you're so graphic," Lilian said dryly.  
  
"Hey, it keeps things interesting," Stephanie answered with a  
  
small smile.  
  
"Well, how are we going to get them back?" Lilian asked.  
  
"We?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Did you think I was going to leave you to fight this battle by  
  
yourself? Steph, you're my best friend. I'm with you on this one."  
  
"Lilian, I don't want you to get hurt. This is my battle, and my  
  
battle alone."  
  
"Like hell it is." Stephanie jumped when Undertaker spoke. She  
  
had almost forgotten that he and John were still in the room.  
  
"Look, Taker, I appreciate your concern, but-"  
  
"No buts, Stephanie. I attempted to save you and John did. We're  
  
marked men, and we're in this battle now whether you or we like it."  
  
"And I'm sorry for that," Stephanie whispered.  
  
"It's not your fault," John pointed out.  
  
"Don't forget, Steph, you have me," Lilian added over the phone.  
  
"And I'm not going to back down."  
  
"You guys are too much," Stephanie sniffled.  
  
"We may be too much, but we need a game plan," John said gently,  
  
handing Stephanie a tissue.  
  
"I think I might have one, Lilian said. "Let me talk to  
  
Undertaker." 


	4. Evened Odds

The crowd cheered as they heard the music of the youngest  
  
McMahon fill the arena. Stephanie smiled at the crowd, relieved that her ribs  
  
weren't bothering her too much.  
  
She entered the ring, accepting a microphone from the ring  
  
announcer Tony Chimel. She sighed before she spoke.  
  
"You know, I am getting sick and tired of your antics, Daddy.  
  
You put me in the ring with a monster just because you don't like Zach Gowen.  
  
You sicced a 350 pound monster on me at Unforgiven to protect your little whore  
  
Sable. You put me in a match with the A-Train just because I won't quit. Well,  
  
Daddy, until you fire me, I will not quit as General Manager of SmackDown!"  
  
Just as Stephanie expected, the music of her father hit, and the  
  
patriarch of the McMahon family came from backstage, flanked by Sable, the Big  
  
Show, and A-Train. Stephanie swallowed, refusing the sudden urge to leap out of  
  
the ring and run for her life. They had a plan, and she was going to stand her  
  
ground.  
  
"Steph, Steph, Steph," Vince sighed, shaking his head. "You were  
  
always defiant." Stephanie nearly smirked at the crowd's reaction to her father  
  
and crew's arrival. The jeers were so loud that she could barely hear her  
  
father.  
  
"You know, Stephanie, I thought you would have learned your  
  
lesson when I put you in the match with the Big Show. Heck, I thought it would  
  
be done when Sable brutalized you at Unforgiven. And last week, when the A- Train  
  
annihilated you, I could only hope that you wouldn't come back. But Steph, you  
  
are a McMahon. You refuse to give up. In fact, you're just like me!"  
  
"I am nothing like you," Stephanie spat, drawing cheers from the  
  
crowd.  
  
Vince raised his eyebrows, not all that surprised at the smart  
  
tone in his daughter's mouth. Rather, Vince simply shook his head, turning to  
  
the large men next to him. "I hate to say this, Show, A-Train, but it looks as  
  
if we need to teach her yet another lesson," Vince said.  
  
With that, he dropped his microphone to the stage and the four  
  
walked down to the ring. Stephanie discarded her microphone, standing defiantly  
  
in the ring.  
  
Her legs shook as the four entered the ring, and Stephanie  
  
resisted the urge to attack Sable as Vince held open the ropes for the blonde  
  
woman. They had a plan, and Stephanie wasn't going to let her hatred for Sable  
  
ruin it.  
  
She stood still as the Big Show approached her, looking  
  
questioningly at his boss. Vince nodded, and the Big Show turned back to  
  
Stephanie.  
  
Although she was expecting it, the youngest McMahon still gasped  
  
in pain when the Big Show's massive hand reached out and grasped her throat. She  
  
brought both her hands up to try to loosen his grip, only to struggle for breath  
  
as his grip became tighter.  
  
Stephanie felt herself being lifted off the ground, the obvious  
  
intent being a chokeslam to the mat. However, the music of the Undertaker hit,  
  
and Stephanie felt herself being dropped to the mat, not ceremoniously but  
  
better than a bone crushing slam.  
  
The crowd cheered once again as the Undertaker ran out from  
  
backstage, followed closely by John Cena. The obvious surprise of the two  
  
working together was evident but the crowd was glad someone was stopping this  
  
madness.  
  
The two slid in the ring as Sable jumped out, wanting no part of  
  
the two men. Undertaker went for the Big Show and Cena went for A-Train, both  
  
starting a vicious assault on McMahon's cronies. However, Vince stayed in the  
  
ring, jumping the Undertaker from behind. The large man turned around, his anger  
  
and annoyance obvious, but the distraction from Vince was enough for the Big  
  
Show to attack the Undertaker from behind. A-Train had gained advantage over  
  
Cena, and the large man was now slamming him into the corner. Vince turned his  
  
attention to Stephanie, his obvious plan to destroy the woman slumped in the  
  
corner, gasping for breath.  
  
At this point, Lilian leapt over the barrier and grabbed a steel  
  
chair, sliding quickly and easily in the ring. The Big Show cried a warning to  
  
Vince, but it was too late as Lilian swung the steel chair into the back of his  
  
head. Stephanie slid out of the ring, leaning against the barrier as she watched  
  
her friend swing the chair again, this time directly into the stomach of the Big  
  
Show, who had abandoned the beat down to the Undertaker.  
  
The chair shot barely fazed the big man, and he reached out and  
  
grabbed Lilian by the throat. Still, the little blonde fought, kicking him  
  
directly in the groin. The monster fell to his knees with a roar and Lilian slid  
  
out of the ring as Cena got the upper hand on A-Train and the Undertaker took  
  
control over Big Show.  
  
Lilian barely had time to gloat before someone attacked her from  
  
behind. She fell to the mat, turning in order to see who attacked her.  
  
Sable stood over her, Vince egging her on from behind, holding  
  
the back of his head. Lilian tried to get away but a sharp kick to the stomach  
  
stopped her. She howled in anger as Sable pulled her up by the hair, sending  
  
another hard kick in her stomach. Lilian doubled over in pain, and she felt  
  
herself being lifted up to sit in Sable's shoulders.  
  
'Oh, God, I'm going to be powerbombed through a table,' Lilian  
  
realized. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to come.  
  
It never did.  
  
Instead, before Sable could do anything, a strong pair of arms  
  
encircled her upper chest and lifted Lilian out of Sable's grasp. Lilian dared  
  
to open her eyes as the Undertaker easily lifted the little blonde over the top  
  
rope and swung her up so he could support her across the back and under the  
  
knees.  
  
Lilian looked into the Undertaker's eyes, surprised that he  
  
actually saved her. Granted, they never had a problem with each other, but it  
  
was a weird sensation to be in the arms of the Undertaker.  
  
A-Train, Big Show, Sable and Vince all retreated toward the  
  
stage area. Stephanie slid back in the ring, picking up her microphone from  
  
earlier. "You want a battle, Daddy, then you got one! I'd like you to meet my  
  
new assistant, Lilian Garcia, and our bodyguards John Cena and the Undertaker!"  
  
she yelled, happy when she finally saw fear in the eyes of her father.  
  
The strength may have been uneven, but the numbers game sure  
  
wasn't. 


	5. Weakest Link Plus a New Member

"You can, uh, you can put me down now," Lilian said quietly as they entered the backstage area. She was still shaky. Lilian hoped that Taker couldn't feel her shivering. She was slightly embarrassed at the fact that she let Sable and Vince get the upper hand on her. If it wasn't for Taker grabbing her from Sable's shoulders. well, she didn't even want to think about the possibilities of how she may be exiting the arena had Sable been able to follow through with the powerbomb.  
  
Taker glanced at the blonde woman in his arms but still didn't set her down so she could walk on her own. He had carried her to the back after their altercation, only letting her stand to exit the ring. Taker had surprised Lilian when he swept her up once again when he saw the pain filled look on her face with the first step she took. Her slight weight was nothing to him, but Taker was very aware of her arm draped around his shoulders for stability.  
  
Stephanie glanced at the two, somewhat surprised at the protective nature that Taker had suddenly developed for Lilian. Lilian saw the young McMahon looking at her and said, "Steph, tell him to let me walk on my own, I'm fine."  
  
Before she could answer, John turned around and walked over to the pair. Without a word, he gently poked Lilian in the stomach.  
  
"Ouch!" the little blonde yelped indignantly, resisting the urge to slap Cena.  
  
"I'd say you aren't okay," John said, "Sable kicked you pretty hard. So shut up and enjoy not having to walk."  
  
Lilian looked shocked, glancing at Taker. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a small smile on his lips. She moved her glance to Stephanie, and the brunette simply shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Sorry, Lil, it's three on one," Stephanie said.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to complain," Lilian said with a sigh, not wanting to admit that it hurt her pride to be carried around like that. "We're at the dressing room anyway."  
  
John opened the door, allowing Taker to walk in first with Stephanie directly behind him. He placed his hand on the small of Stephanie's back to guide her in and she shivered at the warm sensation that she suddenly felt in that area. It was like electricity was suddenly running through her veins.  
  
"Stephanie?" John whispered, his breath hot against her ear.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, hoping that her voice wasn't too husky.  
  
"Is there a reason you stopped in the door frame?" John asked.  
  
Stephanie swallowed, very aware of the fact that his hand was still on her back. "No," she finally replied, willing her legs to move into the room.  
  
Taker and Lilian glanced at each other, amused. Before Stephanie could see their exchanged look, Taker turned around and set Lilian gently on the couch. "Are you okay?" he asked, breaking his silence as he knelt in front of Lilian.  
  
"I think so," Lilian replied quietly. "She just kicked me. I wasn't. uh, I wasn't powerbombed through a table, thanks to you. so, uh. thanks."  
  
"No problem," Taker replied, hesitantly ruffling Lilian's hair as he stood up. "Let me call a trainer for you."  
  
"No," Lilian said suddenly, reaching out and grabbing his hand.  
  
Taker was surprised at her quick move, and glanced at his hand. Her small fingers were wrapped around three of his fingers. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"No trainer, please," Lilian said. "I'm not hurt, and I don't want Vince and his Fool Crew to think I am because you know that they will target me."  
  
"Lilian, we aren't going to let anything happen to you," John spoke up from the behind Stephanie's chair.  
  
"Thank you for that reassurance, John, but you fail to realize that I am the weakest link. You and Taker are professional wrestlers. I've seen what you guys can do. Stephanie has had wrestling training. Me? I'm the ring announcer. I was knocked out after taking one hit from Jamal, thanks to Eric Bischoff. Hell, Jeff Jarrett damn near broke my knee and there was nothing I could do about it. Shit, Steph, when you threw coffee all over me all I could do was scream."  
  
Stephanie blushed and asked, "Did I ever apologize for that?"  
  
"Yes, several times. The point, though, is that you guys can't watch my back all the time. What happens when I am announcing on Raw? You guys can't be there the whole time. I. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm. well, I'm."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
Lilian wasn't sure who said it, but she nodded. It hurt her pride to admit she was weak. "Yeah, I am," she said with a sigh.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Stephanie asked. "Quit?"  
  
"Maybe it's better if it were done that way," Lilian said softly.  
  
"I'm not going to accept that, Lil. This was your idea," Stephanie pointed out. "We're going to train you and make sure that you don't get hurt."  
  
"How can you be sure of that, Steph?" Lilian asked softly. "Sable could have really hurt me tonight."  
  
"But she didn't. I can't guarantee anything, Lilian," Stephanie answered, "But I know one thing. Taker and John will do everything to make sure that nothing will happen to you. We need you. We need your brains, your courage, and your determination. Without you, the numbers game is uneven again."  
  
Before Lilian could reply, a sharp knock rang out. Cena immediately turned around, placing himself in front of Stephanie instinctively. He glanced at Taker, and the older man nodded his head.  
  
"Who is it?" Cena called out, muscles tense at the thought of an impending fight.  
  
"It's Kurt."  
  
Cena looked at Taker again, the confusion evident in the young man's eyes. Taker nodded again, words unspoken but the question answered.  
  
"What do you need, Angle?" Cena asked, not unlocking the door.  
  
"I don't need anything, Cena. It's what you need and I want to help."  
  
The cryptic response caught Cena off guard. Still, he asked, "What exactly is that?"  
  
"Open the door so we can talk," Angle said, impatience obvious in the Olympic champion's voice.  
  
Once again, Cena looked at Taker for advice. The veteran nodded once again, and Cena slowly unlocked the door and ushered Angle in. He glanced in the hallway and then shut the door once again, moving to stand next to Stephanie.  
  
"Did anyone follow you here?" Taker asked sharply, standing up but not moving from Lilian's side.  
  
"No," Angle replied, looking at Lilian. "Are you okay?" he asked her, concern evident.  
  
"Yes," Lilian said quietly, unnerved by his intense gaze.  
  
Kurt nodded, moving his eyes to meet Stephanie's, the questioning look there obvious. "Yeah, I'm okay as well," Stephanie replied. Angle nodded again, satisfied.  
  
"What is it you need, Angle?" Taker spoke up. "If you came here to check on the ladies, they are shook up but fine. Now what do you want?"  
  
"I want to help you guys," Angle said simply.  
  
"How is that?" Cena spoke up.  
  
"Well, Steph said the numbers game was even. But it's not. They have Lesnar on their side," Angle pointed out. Lilian paled at the thought, images of her taking an F5 running through her mind. "So, I want to help you. You need strength in numbers."  
  
Taker and Cena looked at each other, words being spoken with their eyes. Taker looked at Stephanie, and the young woman nodded slowly. "Okay, Angle. We could use the extra power," Taker said. "I'm warning you, though. This had better not be a double cross. If anything happens to Lilian or Stephanie because of you, it's going to be a long, painful period of suffering for you."  
  
Angle stuck out his hand, and Taker accepted the gesture of an alliance. Cena followed suit, gripping the man's hand as well.  
  
"Where does that leave you, Lilian?" Stephanie asked quietly of the blonde silently watching the exchange.  
  
Lilian sighed, leaning her head against the soft cushion. She was in this too far. There was no doubt of that. There was a very strong chance that Vince would go after her if she pulled away, especially now. She felt a hand resting on her shoulder and without opening her eyes, she knew it was Taker. She also knew what she had to do.  
  
"I'm in." 


End file.
